Halloween Fun
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: Sally and Lightning have a little fun on Halloween night. Sally has a surprise for Lightning. But through this steamy one-shot they have to make sure they're quiet or risk waking up their daughter who is sleeping in the next room.


**Hello, and Velcome Children! It is I! Count Morgan of Iron! (Also previously known as Morgan and The Holograms!)**

**I come bearing you a hot and sexy Halloween FanFiction staring Sally and Lightning!**

**So lets get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they are the ****property of The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios! I only own Raine McQueen.**

**Words: 1,540**

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. McQueen!" Came the cheerful thanks of the children at the door.

"Your welcome, kids." Said a Spock clad Lightning McQueen with a smile as he closed the door just as the clock struck 9:00 p.m., signaling the end of trick-or-treating in Radiator Springs.

"But mom...I don't wanna go to sleep." Came the voice of a four year old Mulan clad Raine Salena McQueen.

"Sweetie, it's late," said Sally, who was clad in a black and purple witches hat.

"Daddy, tell mommy that I'm not tired." Raine said as her father picked her up, slowly rocking her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs, Sally behind him.

"She's out." Sally whispered behind her husband as they approached Raine's door.

Lightning nodded, "I knew she'd be." He whispered back.

They slowly entered Raine's Disney Princess themed room. On hooks all around the room there hung one dress that belonged to a Disney Princess. From Pocahontas to Ariel. from Esmeralda to Tiana. From Mulan to Merida. Only one hook did not have an outfit to it and that was the one that Raine currently had on.

Lightning gently laid her on her pink bed, smoothing out her dark red, almost black, hair. He and Sally kissed her forehead goodnight.

Little Brother, Raine's puppy, quickly jumped onto the bed and curled up in a ball next to Raine, whose hand subconsciously draped over the little dog.

The two parents gave a smile before they tip toed out and into their own bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you." Sally said, putting her back to the wall.

Lightning smiled as he sandwiched her. "Oh really, now what may that be?" He asked in a whisper as his hands trailed up her legs and placing a hand on her stomach.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" She said as her hands glided past the front of his pants. Lightning bit his tongue to suppress a moan, knowing how light of a sleeper his daughter was. A trait she inherited from him.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed." Sally said as she cupped him. "I'll be back soon." She said as she brought her hand away.

"You little tease." Lightning whispered as his wife walked away, her butt swaying as she walked into their bathroom.

Before entering, she turned around with a smile that Lightning knew all to well, "I know." She said, before closing the door behind her.

Lightning cursed under his breath as he quickly got undressed. Placing his Star Trek pin in the appropriate box and discarding his Spock ears and wig on the dresser. His glasses placed on his night stand. He could see things close by, but not far away. He knee he wouldn't need it for the bedroom.

He laid on his bed, half hard as he waited for his wife to appear.

His waiting wasn't long, after three minutes of Sally being in the bathroom. She walked out, solving Lightning's half hard as he stood fully erect.

There was Sally, clad in a Super Woman outfit. She wore an extremely short red pleated skirt. And a blue top that cut off at the bottom of her breasts with holes that revealed her plump breasts.

The article, if it could be called that, was held together with a super woman insignia button.

"Do you like it?" Sally asked as she climbed on the bed, standing up. Lightning smiled as Sally began to touch herself. Her hands trailed up her legs and into her concealed region. Her hands came back down, bringing with them a pair of red hot underwear with the numbers '95' on them surrounded by flames.

"I do." Lightning whispered, wondering if it was possible to be even more turned on.

Sally leaned forward, her hands resting on the wall as she lowered herself so that her breasts were even with Lightning's face.

"I'm glad." She whispered as Lightning brought his head up and took a pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Lightning gripped her hips and pulled her backwards, her hands on either side of his head as he continued to suck at her nipple.

Lightning brought a hand to her waist and began to attempt to remove the skirt. Attempt being the key word.

"Nope, the skirt stays on." Sally whispered. Lightning was flabbergasted. His wife, his extremely tomboy wife, wanted to keep a skirt on!? She didn't even wear skirts when she appeared in court!

"Surprised, are we?" Sally whispered in his ear as she felt Lightning's cock twitch.

"Very." Lightning replied, pulling away for a second from her nipple and going to the other one.

Sally wound a hand in his hair and tightly pulled his hair to keep from screaming. Lightning bit down as he flipped her over so he was on top.

Lightning reached a hand down between them. Tracing the smooth waxed folds where he found her engorged clit. Using his index and ring finger her pushed her lips out of the way and began quickly flicking his middle finger at the center of the displayed nerve.

He felt Sally shudder and moan beneath him as she spread her legs wider for Lightning. With more space, Lightning moved to the side of her, allowing his thumb to take over the motions of his middle finger before he coupled his index and middle together and pushed them into her already dripping lips.

Sally moaned as her lips collided with his. It took all of her will power to keep from screaming out his name. Lightning grinned into the kiss. He pushed his fingers in as far as they could possibly go.

He curled them slightly and spread them apart before making as if he were trying to bring his index finger to his thumb despite the clenching muscles separating them.

Sally wrapped her legs around Lightning, pulling him closer.

Lightning continued rotating inside of her and he felt her tighten against him. Sally moaned loudly inside her husbands mouth as she released.

Sally moaned in disappointment as Lightning took his fingers out and disconnected their lips. Lightning slowly put his fingers in his mouth, loving the taste of her in his mouth.

Sally gripped him and positioned himself at her entrance. Lightning grinned as he slammed into her, balls deep. Sally moaned and Lightning quickly positioned his mouth on hers.

Lightning smiled as his began to thrust, the dull smack of their hips filled the room as he continued to ride her, her skirt fanning out around him and he silently cursed the article that Sally insisted of keeping on.

"Oh." Sally repeated just above a whisper as Lightning continued to pound into her. "F-faster. Harder." She commanded as Lightning obeyed.

"Oh, Light, I'm close." Sally whispered as her walls tightened around Lightning. He continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm.

Lightning smiled, he knew from years of this, that Sally hated when Lightning can first. So, with one final hard thrust, he exploded inside of her.

Lightning panted hard as he rolled off of his wife as she lifted her legs up. It was no secret to the towns folks that Lightning and Sally were trying again.

Raine was always asking for a little sister, but she was not really partial to the possibility of having a little brother, she already had one, her puppy.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sally asked after about five minutes.

"I would really like another little girl. But I also would like a boy to carry on the McQueen Racing legend." Lightning said after giving it some

thought.

"Well, what if Raine wanted to race?" Sally asked her husband.

"I would probably be terrified." Lightning said, "But I would support her, of course." He said, switching to lay on his side, his head propped up and staring at his wife, moving a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear.

Sally gave a smile at her husband as she rolled on top of him and kissed him. "You up for Round 2?" She asked in a whisper.

"Ding Ding." Lightning said as Sally slipped into him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Thought I'd give you all a cool-down after that whole smut fest. So, do you guys need a cold shower, or what?**

**Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Please no flames! I worked for like, two weeks on this. I know the ending was kinda crappy.**

**God gave man a brain and a dick, but not enough blood to use both.**

**~Iron Morgan**


End file.
